In the Car
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Disturbed from his musings by Sam's head in his lap, Dean is in for a treat from his little brother.
1. In the Car

Chapter Warnings: fellatio, Impala!Sex road head Sam is 11/12 and Dean is 15/16 at the beginning bit in italics

* * *

_Sam sighed in his sleep and Dean grinned down at his little brother, Sam's head in his lap as Sam slept their way across the country. Their dad had found a small lead on whatever had taken his and Sammy's mom away from them and so they found themselves speeding along the highway as their dad chased his lead._

_John had wrangled his boys out of bed and into the car, Dean wide awake and alert at the first low rumble of his voice but Sam was still knocked out cold; training session the previous evening taking a lot out of Sam. He carefully pried Sam from beneath the motel comforter and placed him in the back of the Impala, ordering Dean in the back, too, so Dean could watch over Sam as his youngest boy slept unbuckled in the backseat._

_He quickly checked them out of the motel and then they were on the road._

_Despite the ache of his ass, Dean was never happier than when he was in the Impala, Dad and his Sammy in plain sight and __**safe**__; safe from the world and all the evil things in it._

_He combed his fingers through Sam's messy hair as Sam slept, thumb brushing along the still round curve of Sam's cheek every so often. He knew that from an outsider's point of view that their current positioning would seem weird, pre-teen boy's head in the lap of an older boy, but he could give a fuck what anyone else thought._

_Dean leant an elbow on the slight ledge of the window and pressed his cheek to his hand, mind wandering as he absently rest his hand on Sam's sleep-warm flank through his worn cotton t-shirt._

_Sam shifted along the bench seat and Dean sighed when Sam pillowed his head on his hand on top of his thigh, messy hair tickling at the strip of pale skin bare above the waistband of his jeans._

_His belly fluttered at the ticklish sensation and he wriggled until he could pull his shirt down. _

_Dean watched the endless stretch of road beyond the window as Sam slept quietly in his lap. He smoothed his hand down Sam's side and absently rucked up Sam's t-shirt and let his hand flutter over warm bare skin._

_Sam sighed contentedly and shifted against his lap, turning so Sam's nose nuzzled his belly. Sam let out a warm exhale and--_

Dean groaned; Sam's warm breath caressing his denim clad groin and yanking him from his musings. He shifted in his seat, cock stirring in his jeans when Sam pressed his forehead to his hip, Sam's nose brushing against his crotch.

"Damnit, Sam," he breathed, gently pulling at Sam's soft hair in an attempt to move Sam's face and mouth away from him only to wake Sam up in the process.

"Whaddya pullin' at m'hair for?" asked Sam sleepily, rubbing his forehead against Dean's hip, mouth brushing over his brother's bulge.

"Your mouth is really _fuckin' _close to my dick, little brother," grit Dean, putting both hands on the steering wheel and gripping it hard when Sam scooted his head back toward his knees and the wheel.

"M'sorry," laughed Sam, left arm coming up from the bench seat so he could rest it on Dean's leg next to his head.

"Yeah? Then cut it out," growled Dean, taking one hand from the wheel and pushing at Sam's hand, but to no avail.

"Looks like that's not what you really want," said Sam, smirk evident in his voice as he trailed a finger over the press of Dean's cock against his zipper.

"Fuck, Sam! I'm tryna drive, here, baby boy."

"Then you better pay attention," and with that he smiled up at his big brother and fumbled with the button clasp of Dean's denims.

"God," he groaned, "you're gonna kill the both of us."

Sam just laughed and pulled down Dean's zipper, pinching at Dean's hip eliciting a "what-the-fuck" squawk from him. "Lift up," he ordered pulling Dean's jeans down mid-thigh.

"Seriously," squeaked Dean, "you're gonna be the one to explain to the cops why I was swervin' all over the road when we get pulled over."

"Not gettin' caught is part of the fun, Dean," laughed Sam, sliding his hand through the flap at the front of Dean's boxer-briefs and pulling out his brother's cock. "And I'd really rather not die with your cock lodged in my throat, so…"

"No better way to die," laughed Dean, trailing off into a moan when Sam suckled at the head of his dick. "God_damn_!" he growled, hips jerking and forcing more of his cock into Sam's mouth, thumping his fist on the steering wheel when Sam flicked his tongue over the slit.

"The fuck did I just tell you?" grit Sam, coughing slightly before he rolled onto his stomach and settled one palm between Dean's spread thighs and the other next to his own hip on the bench seat.

"Don't hit your head on the steering wheel," responded Dean, ignoring Sam's bitching and moaning when Sam took more of him into his mouth, lips pressed around the base of his cock before he sucked his way back up to the crown, head precariously close to banging into the wheel.

He settled one hand on top of Sam's head as his little brother worked over his cock with his mouth, fingers curling into the soft, silky, strands as he held on to Sam's head. "Fuck yeah, Sammy," he moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, fingers tightening in Sam's hair.

"God_damnit_, Dean!" yelled Sam, steadying a hand on the wheel when the car rolled ominously over the gravel and pebbles at the side of the road, "Fuckin' pay attention!"

"Shit!" he gasped, pulling his hand from Sam's hair and grabbing a steady hold on the wheel once more.

"Keep both of your hands on the wheel, man!" hissed Sam, nodding slightly when Dean managed to put them back on the road. He settled his palm between Dean's legs again and laved his tongue up Dean's length, "Don't worry, I'mma take care of you."

"Jesus, little brother, _please_," he moaned, toes curling and flexing in his boots.

Sam smirked up at his Dean and flittered his tongue over the tip of Dean's cock, cupping Dean's clothed balls with his huge palm as he teased Dean's cockhead with his tongue. "Whaddya want, De?" he asked, squeezing Dean's sac before curling his fingers around Dean's cock and pumping counter to every flick of his tongue over Dean's slit.

"_More_," growled Dean, hips jerking toward Sam's face when Sam made a show of sucking his cock into his mouth, inch by slow inch, practically making love to his cock as Sam took him into his mouth again.

Sam swallowed when Dean's cock hit the back of his throat, tongue lavishing the underside and the pulsing vein there. He groaned around Dean's girth and managed to wriggle his left hand down to his crotch, press-pulling at the bulged denim of his pants as he licked and sucked at Dean.

"God, _Sam_, are you--" and Dean _whimpered_ when he glanced at Sam, catching the jerk of Sam's hand over himself, cock jerking between Sam's lips.

Sam gave a slight nod in reply, shimmying his hand into his jeans so he could feel the friction of his palm against his erection.

"Jesus, Sammy, so hot for my cock in your mouth, baby boy."

Sam glanced up at Dean, lips stretched wide around his brother's cock as he hummed, vibration along Dean's dick causing his brother's legs to clench around his forearm.

"_Fuck_!"

Sam grinned around Dean's cock and hummed again, tongue flicking all along Dean's length as he sucked Dean's dick. He pulled off of his big brother and wriggled his tongue over the slit, fingers massaging Dean's balls as he took Dean into his mouth again, not closing his lips around Dean's cock until Dean's cockhead pressed against the back of his throat.

"Holy _shit, _Sammy!" gasped Dean, balls jerking in his briefs when Sam hollowed his cheeks around him.

Sam continued to hum as he slip-slid his mouth over Dean's length, sure to pay attention to the spot just beneath Dean's cockhead with the flat of his tongue. He levered up on one knee so he could get better access to his own cock, the sounds Dean was making causing his dick to throb in its denim confines. He curled his fingers around his hard flesh and smeared the slickness at the tip all around the crown.

Dean groaned and tightened his hold on the steering wheel, trying so hard not to arch into Sam's mouth and gag his little brother on his dick. He felt Sam's fingertips teasing at his balls through his briefs and he keened, high pitched sound falling from his mouth before he bit at his lip.

Sam glanced up at Dean again, mouth a slow slide along Dean's cock, tongue a torturous tease as he bobbed his head. He pulled off of Dean again and swirled his tongue over the head, tip of his muscle dipping into the slit. "Gonna come, big brother?" asked Sam, voice low and hoarse from Dean's abuse of his throat.

"_You_ gonna come?" grit Dean in return, hips twitching when Sam flicked his tongue over his frenulum, "Gonna come from my cock down your throat?"

Sammy caught Dean's eye and winked up at his big brother, fist pumping faster along his cock, thumb swiping over the head on every stroke.

"Jesus, _Sam_," sighed Dean, briefly watching the movement of Sam's arm before catching the sight of Sammy bobbing on his cock, hot, slick mouth working him closer and closer to climax.

"God, lemme…" and he somehow managed to work his hand into Sam's pants, arm an awkward bend around Sam's body but _holy fuck_ he had Sam's slick cock in his hand and Sam's amazing mouth on his cock and he didn't even know _how _they were still on the right side of the road.

Sam moaned around his brother's cock, hips thrusting into the curl of Dean's fingers around him, mouth working harder to bring on Dean's orgasm. He took just the head of Dean's cock between his lips and _suckled_, tongue flicking back and forth against that spot beneath the head, wringing delicious little moaning gasps from his big brother's lush mouth.

"_Sammy_! _Fuck_ yeah, like that, baby boy. _God yes_, love your hot mouth on my cock," groaned Dean, fighting hard not to tilt his head back in his pleasure and fuck Sam's tight throat.

Sammy sucked harder on Dean's cock, lips a tight squeeze along his brother's dick as he bobbed his head, swallowing around Dean every time his nose pressed to the curls at the base. He groaned around his brother's length when Dean's slick thumb rubbed beneath his cockhead, hips twitching into Dean's fist, cock fucking harder through the curl of Dean's fingers.

"Wanchu to come for me, little brother," breathed Dean, risking a glance at Sam as he tightened his grip over his brother's cock, fist jerking faster along his Sammy's cock. "Wanna feel you spill hot and hard over my fingers, Sammy; wanchu to be all slick and wet inside your shorts 'till we stop so I can lick you clean, baby boy."

Sam keened around Dean's cock, his own hips jerking wildly as his orgasm burned through him, cock twitching as he emptied over Dean's fingers, release spreading across the front of his briefs, leaving him slick and sticky from his spunk.

Dean's fingers went lax over his little brother's dick, fist loosely curled around Sammy as Sam continued working his cock, Sam's head bobbing so fast and amazing in his lap his eyes crossed with pleasure and he grunted as he reached his climax. His hips thrust lazily into Sam's hot mouth as his dick spurted hard inside, thick release filling Sam's mouth and Sammy greedily swallowed it all.

Sam pulled off of Dean's cock for the last time, tongue slicking over his lips before he gently licked Dean's dick clean, tucking his brother back into his briefs and jeans before he buttoned Dean up. He let out a harsh exhale against the hard muscle of Dean's thigh and sighed when Dean pulled his hand from his shorts, moaning when his brother licked his release from his fingers only to ruffle his spit-slicked fingers through his hair afterwards.

"Ugh, Dean, that's disgusting," he moaned, nose wrinkling as he combed his fingers through his messy hair.

"Hey, you've had worse things in your hair, Princess," laughed Dean, hauling Sam's mouth to his and licking his brother's swollen pout before plunging inside to play.

He pressed a smile against Sam's lips and rolled his eyes when Sam sighed contentedly, "Goddamn girl."

Sam just shrugged and resumed his sprawl across the bench seat, hand curled over Dean's thigh with his cheek pressed against the back of his hand. He squirmed against the bench seat, cock wet and sticky inside his boxer-briefs. He pressed his hand over his crotch, wriggling to adjust himself to a more comfortable position.

Dean groaned in frustration, catching the incessant press of Sam's hand against his cock. "What the hell are you doing, little brother?" he asked, voice low as his eyes narrowed in on Sam's hand on himself.

Sam answered with a wink, "Just keepin' myself entertained until we stop so I can hold you to your word,"

Dean swallowed hard and put the pedal to the metal, tires squealing over the tarmac as he did his damnedest to get them to the closest motel. He was never one to back out on his word to his baby brother after all.


	2. At the Motel

CHAPTER WARNINGS: bottom!Sam

* * *

"Pants off and on the bed, Sammy," ordered Dean without preamble, pushing Sam toward the king-sized bed.

Sam laughed and tripped over his feet, landing with an 'oomf' on the hard mattress. He leered at his big brother when Dean kicked the door closed behind him, angrily shucking out of his leather jacket and quickly plucking at the buttons of his plaid shirt as Dean advanced toward him.

"Hurry up, bitch," growled Dean, kicking off his shoes as he tossed his long-sleeved shirt to the floor, muscles contracting and bunching as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Sam pulled off his canvas jacket and dropped it to the floor before he tucked his hands behind his head and crossed his booted feet at the ankles. He cocked a brow at his brother as Dean stripped out of his pants.

"The fuck did I say?" asked Dean, tumbling onto the bed and straddling Sam's hips, fingers clutching at the waistband of Sam's jeans. He ground down against Sam when he got no response and smirked at the soft whimper Sam let out. "What did I say?"

"Pants off but it looks like you've got that covered already," answered Sam with a smirk, lifting his hips when Dean roughly yanked his pants over his hips.

Dean gave another growl when he made his way down Sam's body and Sam's denims got caught around his boots. He tugged Sam's huge feet out of his dirtied shoes and then pulled Sam's pants the rest of the way off. "Wanted you to do it for me so I could get at you faster, baby boy," he breathed, clambering on the bed again and settling between Sam's legs, fingers plucking at the front of Sam's button-down.

Sam wriggled out of his shirt only managing it to the juncture of his elbow before Dean pushed down on his shoulders. He gasped when Dean latched onto his collarbone through his t-shirt, teeth grinding over cotton before Dean slicked his tongue over the dampened fabric.

"Since you're not cooperating I'm not even gonna get you naked before I fuck you, little brother," husked Dean, mouthing at Sam's chest through his t-shirt until he reached Sam's peaked nipple. He sucked at the hard nub through Sam's shirt as he moved one hand to the hem of it. He rucked Sam's t-shirt up to Sam's sternum, teasing over Sammy's bellybutton as he sucked and Sam bucked.

"_Jesus_," whined Sam, fighting against the pressure of Dean's palm on his shoulder. "Dean…" he keened, thrusting up against Dean's firm belly as his brother continued playing.

Dean ignored his little brother's pleas and sucked harder at Sam's nipple as he dipped his fingers beneath Sam's come stained briefs, fingertips playing over Sam's hard sticky cock.

"Dean!" gasped Sam, hips jolting when Dean curled two fingers beneath his cockhead and squeezed.

Dean smirked and pulled his hand out of Sam's underwear, lifting his head from Sam's chest and bringing his sticky fingers to Sam's mouth, smoothing them over Sam's lips and groaning when Sam slicked his tongue out and pulled them into his hot mouth.

"_God_, Sammy…" breathed Dean, thrusting his fingers into Sam's mouth like they were his cock.

Sam grabbed at Dean's wrist and with one last lick to his big brother's fingers he asked with a pointed twist of his hips, "You gonna hold true to your word or what?"

Dean winked at Sam and trailed his wet fingers down Sam's neck before leaning in and sucking at Sam's fluttering pulse. He gently nipped the throb of blood beneath the thin skin and made his way down Sam's body. He teasingly flicked his tongue in the dip of Sam's bellybutton before licking the warm skin above the elastic band of Sammy's boxer-briefs.

"_Do it_," groaned Sam, lifting his hand to Dean's head and kneading his skull with gentle fingertips.

Dean chuckled and peeled Sam's boxers down his hips, tongue swirling over the hair beneath Sam's navel and through the crisp curls at the base of Sam's cock before Sam's erection sprang back toward his belly when released from his boxer-briefs. He turned Sam's underwear inside out and showed Sam the mess he made in his briefs. "Really made you cream your underpants didn't I, baby boy?" he asked, rubbing the flat of his tongue over the sticky slickness on the fabric.

"God _Dean_," moaned Sam, cock jerking as he watched Dean lick his release from his underwear. "Fuckin' kinky, bro."

Dean laughed and presented the underwear to Sammy, pressing his forehead to Sam's hip when Sam sucked at the freshly dampened cloth. He tugged the briefs from Sam's mouth and chucked them to the floor, capturing Sam's mouth and catching the flavor of Sam's spunk on his little brother's lips. "Taste fuckin' good, Sammy," he murmured against his brother's lips, slicking his tongue over the lushness of Sam's lower lip.

"Yeah? Well how 'bout you get down there and taste m'cock?" said Sam cheekily, shooting a sly smirk at his big brother.

Dean snorted but made his way down the length of Sam's torso again, pressing his cheek against Sam's hip as he flicked his tongue over Sammy's cock, groaning when the musky flavor of Sam burst across his tongue. "Jesus, Sam," he breathed pressing his hands either side of Sam's hips and licking the underside of Sam's dick, eyes catching Sammy's as he swirled his tongue around the head of Sam's cock.

Sam let out a whine and jerked his hips, cock sliding over Dean's tongue and into his big brother's mouth. He caught his brother's hand in one of his own and squeezed, toes curling when his dick hit the back of Dean's throat, "Fuckin' _mngh_!"

Dean swallowed around Sam's length and groaned, grinning around Sam's dick when he felt Sam shudder. He moved his knees further apart so he could balance himself as he brought his unoccupied hand up to his mouth, sliding a finger between his lips alongside Sam.

"Dean, _please_," begged Sam, ass flexing when Dean trailed a finger down between his legs.

Dean pulled off of Sam's cock and let it slap back against his stomach. "Want me to fuck you with my fingers Sammy? Open you up for my cock?"

"Know I do, De," grit Sam, spreading his legs further and tilting his hips so Dean had better access. He keened when Dean pressed into his body, finger twisting and pressing until his big brother found his prostate. His entire body shivered as he tossed his head back and moaned, writhing on Dean's digit as Dean manipulated that spot inside.

"Look so pretty writhing on my fingers, Princess," chuckled Dean, pressing inside Sam deeper and putting more pressure on Sam's prostate, grinning wickedly when Sam's body spasmed.

"Dean, _c'mon_, want another…" panted Sam, wriggling his hips when Dean pulled his finger out and licked at two of his fingers, slicking his tongue over his digits before pushing them back inside. "_Fu-ck_," he groaned, hips circling as Dean stretched him.

Dean grinned and bent over Sam's hips and sucked Sam's cock into his mouth again, mouthing at the head as he curled his fingers inside Sammy. He slid his mouth along Sam's cock as he worked a third finger into Sam's hole.

"Oh my _God_, Dean!" gasped Sam, hips arching off the bed when his big brother pressed all three of his fingers against that special spot, cock jerking in Dean's mouth.

Dean smirked, "Want me to, Sammy?"

"Fuck yes, want it," moaned Sam, hand squeezing Dean's when Dean pulled his fingers from his body. He grabbed Dean's other hand and brought it to his mouth, laving his tongue over Dean's palm before his big brother could even ask.

Dean groaned, Sam's tongue over his palm causing his dick to twitch in his briefs. He pulled his hand out from Sam's and pushed his briefs down over his hips, kicking them off of his legs when Sam nipped at the meat of his thumb.

He quickly jerked his slicked hand over his cock and then settled his hands either side of Sam's torso, easily guiding his hips to Sam's entrance. He caught Sam's mouth with his own as he pressed forward, cock breaching his little brother's body as he slicked his tongue between Sam's lips.

Sam arched his back and groaned into his brother's mouth bringing one leg up and throwing it around Dean's hip, keening into Dean's mouth when Dean slid in deeper.

"Fuck, yeah, _Sammy_," breathed Dean, pressing his mouth to Sam's jaw as he rotated his hips inside Sam, groaning when Sam clamped down around him. "Always so fuckin' amazing, baby boy."

Sam nodded his agreement and struggled against his shirt wrapped around his elbows. He wanted so badly to clutch at Dean's back, dig blunt nails into Dean's shoulder blades and cling to his big brother as Dean fucked him into the mattress but the constricting material did not allow for it. He groaned pitifully and threw his other leg around Dean's waist, trapping his Dean between his thighs as he squeezed Dean's hips.

"Jesus, little brother," gasped Dean, slamming a hand down on Sam's sternum as he rode Sammy's ass, hips rolling smoothly against his baby boy's, cock stimulating that spot inside on every slick slide of his dick inside.

Sam clenched his thighs around Dean's hips and dug his heels into Dean's lower back, rocking up into every one of Dean's deep thrusts. "_Yes_," he hissed, toes spreading then curling as Dean fisted the front of his rucked up t-shirt, nails biting through the worn cotton.

He squirmed over the mussed sheets, whole body slick with sweat, shirts sticking uncomfortably to his sweaty chest and back, damp tousled hair spread in every which direction. He gasped when Dean clasped tighter at his chest, nails digging into hard muscle. "_Dean_," he groaned, arching into the slight pain of Dean's fingers and Dean growled, releasing his shirt and sliding his hand up his shirt instead, Dean's palm cupping his left pec, his thumb roughly rolling the peaked bud of his nipple.

Sam let out a harsh cry, body arching toward his brother, back bowed as Dean played with his sensitive nipples, t-shirt rubbing over his right nipple as Dean stimulated the left. He tossed his head from side to side in his pleasure, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth so as not to let out that scream that wanted to break free.

Dean resettled himself on his knees, one hand pressed to the top of Sam's thigh as he quickened his thrusts, noticing the aroused flush of Sam's cheeks and neck and the way his baby brother had his lip caught between his teeth. He let out a low groan and pressed Sam's legs to his chest as he leant over Sam and caught Sam's lip between his own teeth, chewing on the kiss-swollen flesh as he panted against Sam's mouth.

Sam whimpered moving his leg from Dean's waist to his shoulder, crying out when the change in position caused Dean to slide impossibly deeper. He could feel the hot drip of his pre-come on his belly and he wanted nothing more than to reach for his cock and fuck his fist while Dean fucked his ass. Button-down again impeding his wishes, though.

"_Dean_," he gasped into Dean's mouth, hips jerking into Dean's thrusts, now, attempting for some sort of friction of Dean's abdomen against his dick, "_De_, fuckin' touch me, _please_."

Dean leant back from bending Sam in half and slid his hand from Sam's thigh to his weeping cock, curling his fingers around Sam's tumescent shaft and stroking in achingly gentle strokes, the antithesis of his hard thrusts into his baby brother.

"Like this, Sammy?" he asked, smirking wickedly as he rubbed his sweaty forehead against Sam's neck, leaving an obvious smear across the long column of flesh.

"_No_, fucker," whined Sam, arms flailing in their confines when Dean swiped slow circles over his cockhead, "fucking _harder_!"

Dean chuckled, "Okay, Sammy," and he stroked harder, crushing his mouth to Sam's and roughly swiping his tongue over Sam's, teeth clacking almost painfully as he ate at Sam's mouth.

"_God _yes. _Fuck yeah!_ Oh my _God_," keened Sam, hips thrusting into the circle of Dean's fist and rolling back into the piston of Dean's cock.

"C'mon, Sammy. Wanchu to come all over yourself, all over your belly and chest so I can fuckin' lick you clean, little brother. _C'mon_," breathed Dean, pressing harder against Sam's chest for more leverage, hips an erratic jerk as he got closer to his own release. He twisted his fist on every stroke, sure fire way to get his baby brother to a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Fuck, _Dean!_" screamed Sam, body shuddering as his cock spurted thick and hot all over his abdomen, pulse thundering in his ears as he threw his head back, hips jerking with every pulse of his orgasm.

Dean growled and buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, fist a loose circle around Sam's dripping cock as he fucked his way to his climax, body hot and tense as Sam clenched and fluttered deliciously around him.

Sam panted against Dean's temple, hot breaths fanning over his big brother's ear causing Dean to shiver. He grinned satedly and squeezed Dean between his legs, tongue flicking out over the shell of Dean's ear as he husked, "Fuck _yeah_, De. Feel so goddamn _good_. Wanchu to come in me, big brother. Fill me up with your spunk." He suckled the lobe of Dean's ear into his mouth and grinned victorious when he felt Dean still against him.

Dean growled out his baby boy's name as he thrust in to the hilt one last time and lost it, Sam's hot, slick tongue on his ear and the filthy words Sammy breathed throwing him over the edge. He shook and shuddered as he filled Sam with his release, coming so hard he felt some spill out of his little brother.

He collapsed on top of Sam, muscles loose and body satisfied. "God, Sammy," he sighed, breath huffing over Sam's neck. He let himself catch his breath for a few moments before he felt the twitch of Sam's arm against him.

"Shit, baby boy," said Dean, levering off of Sammy and peeling Sam's sweat dampened shirt from around his arms before pulling off Sam's soaked t-shirt. He kissed the insides of Sam's elbows and then rolled onto his side next to Sam, fingers playing over Sam's chest and smearing through Sam's thick spunk.

Sam sighed happily and turned toward Dean with a lazy grin. "You gonna clean me up or what?"

Dean smirked and ducked his head, tongue greedily lapping up Sam's jism as he rid Sam of his pleasure. He offered Sam a cocky grin as he settled on an elbow.

Sam quirked a brow at his Dean as he wiggled, "Mind cleaning me elsewhere?"

Dean laughed and grabbed Sam's sweaty t-shirt, clambering between Sam's legs and wiping Sam clean. He tossed the t-shirt on the floor and settled on top of Sam again, pressing his mouth to Sam's in a soft kiss as he rubbed Sam's chest.

Sam let out a sigh and looked at Dean very seriously as he said, "I can't believe you just wasted a perfectly good load."

Dean opened and closed his mouth, floundering for a response before Sam burst into girlish giggles and he thumped his fist on Sam's chest. "Bitch."

Sam grinned and curled his arms around Dean when Dean settled in on top of him and offered his cursory response with affection, "Jerk."


End file.
